mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Mihawk's Usual Words Have No Hierarchy
(2) Mihawk's Usual Words Have no Hierarchy Introduction His usual words are normal/formal but not polite. It sounds so-called 天上天下唯我独尊(I am the center of the universe) or 傍若無人(Nobody Nowhere). He speaks without any interpersonal expressions such as honorifics, interpersonal modality, attitudinal expression. Interpersonal Expressions << honorifics and attitudinal expression >> 　add/change according to | 　　　　　　　　 | 　　　 | 　　TPO & own post <<{proposition + epistemic/deontic modality} + interpersonal modality >> Interpersonal expressions are very important communication skills we native Japanese speakers cannot miss in our daily conversation. Most of our daily conversations are composed with a lot of <> rather than main {proposition and epistemic/deontic} parts, even in the discussion about the concept design of system development. They are the first training for new members of a company. They also have relation to local community/society the speaker usually participates in, but especially they depend on vertical relationship, hierarchy, power structure, subordination, pecking order in the group. They are verbal dress code. Dress Code in Old Japan In old Japan, there were a lot of complex verbal/nonverbal dress code in the official/public space, remarkably a cap (esp. a traditional cap worn with sokutai or ikan clothing) or a black-lacquered headgear which signified the initiation into a men's membership and his post. Most of men in the old pictures are wearing this cap, headgear, hood. In Edo period, the head dress code changed to the fashion of hear style. But verbal dress code remains in language. V'erbal Dress Code' In One Piece, the World Nobles are not an exceptional case. They usually use interpersonal modality, "え:e" at the sentence end, such as the conversation of old Saint Roswald with a younger human shop manager. Their speech is relatively polite with keeping soft verbal dress code. But Mihawk's usual sentences are composed of only proposition + modality without interpersonal modality which has no value of information. Neither honorifics vocabulary, nor attitudinal expression. If it can be defined in clothing, his speaking is naked except his hat and sword to show his thought and judgement. He is almost wearing only his birthday suit. He carries out drastic speaking to anyone anywhere. Speaking only thought and judgement is like a proceeding paper of requirement specification meeting. Or he seems to talk to himself like Chopper at the library in Torino Kingdom. I think Mihawk means to be talking in his head constantly, but he actually speaks out loud, and the most part sounds really rude... They are 心不在焉、視而不見(The eye is blind if the mind is absent) I'nterpersonal Distance of Other Characters' Straw-hat Party members know interpersonal expressions very well. Their usual conversations on the ship are almost our daily conversation, reconfirming closeness and togetherness on their emotional equal basis. And they praised their guest Ace's nice politeness. Luffy was proud of his polite behavior. Luffy himself was embarrassed about how to say hello politely to his teacher Rayleigh, because he felt unknown interpersonal distance. Luffy, who was asked by Mihawk after the duel in East-Blue, said a long good-bye "(あっかん)べーっ:(Akkan)beeet" with facial gesture of sticking out his tongue like he was eating a tasteless cherry-pie or taking a bitter medicine. "I hate it! I hate you!! Go away!!!" poor Mihawk the biter bit. Zoro, the sweet apple-pie who both Luffy and Mihawk scramble for initiative, is very familiar with how to use interpersonal expressions. He claimed that Sanji should say good-by more politely; "お世話になりました (Thank you for all your help.)","ご迷惑をおかけします (I am sorry for the trouble we may cause you.)" He is the most sensitive to interpersonal distance in Straw-hat Party. But that verbal dress code has no effect on naked Mihawk. Sometimes, I imagine the opposite training..Rayleigh is the trainer of Zoro, and Mihawk is the trainer of Luffy. too interesting...But, later again.. Gorousei, King Cobra, King Riku, Queen Otohime speaks using soft (1) with interpersonal expressions. They are the top of hierarchy in their group, so they don't need honorific expressions. But they have interpersonal modality to expect their listener's acceptance, agreement, sympathy, same feeling, or attitudinal expressions to show their relative importance and degree of intimacy. There are fluctuations of interpersonal distance. Duke Inuarashi speaking without Zou dialect uses the same pattern. Master Nekomamushi speaking Zou & Tosa dialect like 土佐いごっそう(Tosa Iggossou). I'm looking forward to 肥後もっこす(Higo Mokkosu) maybe in Wa-no-kuni I wish...Both personality are known as uncompromising honesty. Anyway, Mihawk is free from not only horizontal but also vertical relationship. This relates his solitude, or his solitude relates this. He usual words are same interpersonal distance to keep (1) and (2) perfectly except one scene, the following; The One Exception: Chapter: 592 "ALE" "さあな…(Saana…)" Perona wanted no information from Mihawk, because she could do nothing even if she knew about Moria's news. She didn't dash into the sea to find Moria, as Zoro did in disorder after hearing the news of Luffy. She knows wisely that it is better to stay with "Hawk-eye", the Shichibukai. There is a higher chance of meeting again with her boss and members. She meant, "I bet you, I trust you, Hawk-eye. The one I want you to find is my boss, Moria. not me alone in the sea. I'll stay with you in your territory without the trouble we may cause you." But she also couldn't stay still, just as Zoro couldn't. She requested an ordinary attitudinal expression of sympathy. If a man speaks without them, he is called a beast, under a dog, the lowest. Maybe the reason that Shichibukai are called Government dogs comes from Mihawk's language, I suppose... Perona: So if he didn't die there why did they write that about him?! Then what in the hell happened to him?! Mihawk: ......... <- He tried to get more information to tell her. ......... <- He read paper again carefully, but he failed, and gave up. Who knows... さあな…(Saana…)　<- fermata of conversation in Japanese. This translation is very cool. I like it. Qui sait? "誰ぞ知る?:Tare zo shiru?", he's likely to say so...and pensive.... 月やあらぬ　春や昔の　春ならぬ　わが身ひとつは　もとの身にして "Saana…" murmur in Japanese is same as a gesture of "shrug" in the Hollywood movies. It is the ultimate vague attitudinal expression to answer barrage of questions from a woman. Mihawk only. Never use it. or an allnight fight with her. When an ordinary man says it unconsciously while reading/writing/working/thinking about something, a woman should get violent anger and escalate barrage to blizzard. "What mean!?" "What is Saana!?" "Why you say Saana!?" "You don't love me!?" "Listen to me!!" "Think about me!!!" "You're always thinking about yourself!!!" She should break your documents. It is every Japanese man's dream to say it to a woman once in a lifetime...without a fight. How else would you plug up the flapping mouth of some dame...? さあな…(Saana…) Mihawk is the ultimate pensive man who can shut her mouth without kiss or sweets. He is so pensive that Perona may cheer up..."Take it easy...Hawk-eye!" My daughter Perona is good-natured. My mistake. I was too ambitious saying "My daughter". My Perona is too nice for Hawk-eye. He should live with "Mihawk as a woman". suitable! My son...Ah! Ah! I'm sorry! I'm being too ambitious again. My Zoro is too nice for Hawk-eye! He should live with "Mihawk as a child". suitable! But I don't want to meet such a troublesome family. Shanks' Speaking Shanks also speaks with some rough euphonic changes, remarkably very well, based on the time, place, and occasion. He also use fine interpersonal expressions properly and effectively. He is wise in worldly matters and accomplished at speaking. His speaking is the best for a man. a man only. not for a business man. He can use language as he likes, just as he can use violence as he likes. He has realistic diplomatic skills to change the world. He is the true-born violence, the master of violence, the superstar of violence. There are a lot of people who have red hair. But he is Red-hair. He will not follow language, but the language will follow his nature. The Marines and Gorousei know that very well. Mihawk also. It is better to be called "good-for-nothing(屁タレ)" than to let Red-hair get angry and break the sky (怒髪天を衝く). No, no need to fight Red-hair, no one will blame anyone for escaping from such a fight (喧嘩). Akainu didn't call "腰抜け(coward)" to Sengoku, Kizaru, Mihawk. He is not evil, but just violence. No need to wake up sleeping violence. Then Red-hair enjoys drinking and talking with his friends from morning to night everyday. I never want to sit on his side in the bar. I will turn to the door quickly. The one I fear the most is Red-hair. I cannot console myself with my miscalculation. I'll stop to step into Red-hair anymore. Let it go, let it be. Namu-Red-hair. Mihawk's Speaking To return from the digression; My theme is the antithetical superstar, Mihawk. Mihawk is bird's dropping: just an accident, not violence, a crossing collision, an upon-meeting collision. I can console myself, just lack of luck. I found a fine sentence in weblio; "There is neither plan nor system in anything he does." It fits perfectly for Mihawk and Luffy. Mihawk's usual words border on arrogance, haughtiness, self-important, hubris and so on. Only (2) is fatal in Japanese language. (2) is not accepted in Japanese community/society. Luffy's (2) with Whitebeard scared his allies with eyes-popping . Buggy's (2) with Whitebeard made escaped prisoners fly to the crazy daydream. But Mihawk's naked speaking is naturally accepted without any surprise. His title might have more worth than we think. No one asks him "Who are you?" in the Grand Line. Sometimes, the drunkers(40-50's) watching his scene of anime/game asked TV. おのれ何様じゃ!!? Onore Nani-sama ja!!? Who are you!!? His ship and castle fly no jolly roger. So I answered by proxy reading 川柳:Senryo (satirical/comical 俳句(Haikku: 5-7-5 mora poem)). "お殿様。女房も家来も　おらんけど" Otono-sama. Nyoubo mo Kerai mo Oran kedo. He is a lord. who has no wife, no vassal. "おぼんぼん。実写化するなら　イ・ビョンホン" O-bon-bon. Jissha ka Suru nara Lee Byung-hun. He is a sugar bonbon/pampered baby. Lee Byung-hun in the live-action movie. Then they understood his strangeness. We cannot image the worth of his title. There is no swordsman in Japan... Maybe he is considered an unaffected square man with no flattery, no pretension, no assentation for his tight combination of (1) and (2), except for a crying woman. So far, so good. Good enough abnormal normal formal language like a programming language. However from here, Mihawk's language will show the true nature and fly me to the moon or fall into the pensive time-slip by the next (3) singularity. Prev: Mihawk usual words have no locality Next: Mihawk unusual word tone is classical poetic Back:Skill Top: Overview Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Article Category:Overview